In a virtualized computing system, requests for service arrive and are generally analyzed by a placement engine to determine which of the hosts in a cluster of N hosts are better suited in terms of resources and constraints to service a particular request. The placement task can become very complex and lengthy when the number of available hosts N is large, because many factors associated with each host are taken into account to determine which hosts are the most suitable for resource allocation.